Clockwork ex Machina
by kitten148
Summary: Danny and Jack Frost are friends, but they routinely get attacked by summer spirits. On one occasion, the summer spirits get ahold of Jack's staff, and Danny is not strong enough to defeat them, so he calls for help. Did you know that minor spirits are terrified of the Masters of the Universal Aspects?


Danny dodged around a summer spirit and shot an ecto-blast at another.

'_…that bald one is 13, and 14, 15... please tell me that's all. Fifteen summer spirits. That's double the last highest number! We'll be fine, though. I am the best ghost hunter in existence and Jack is a guardian! We got this!_' then he heard the scream.

Dany whirled and saw seven of the summer spirits standing around Jack, who was crumpled on the ground, clearly unconscious. Danny's blood ran cold '_What did they do!_'

He noticed one of the spirits was holding Jack's staff. Looking closer, Danny realized the staff was in two pieces. '_No!_'

Jack had told him that breaking his staff was like swimming in extract of blood blossoms in an ectoranium pool, a sensation that Danny could easily imagine and would forever avoid like the plague.

"Y-you." Danny stammered, his mind flashing back to when he encountered blood blossoms, "How dare you!"

The summer spirits all turned towards him, "Oh, is Frost's friend upset?" the leader mocked, "Is he gonna come after us for harming his only friend in the world? I'm so scared of this scrawny fourteen-year-old."

Danny glowered at him, then took a deep breath and screamed. He could _feel_ his energy slowly draining as it was pushed out in wave after wave of sonic attack.

The summer spirits were blasted back by his most powerful attack, then he realized he was running out of energy and stopped the Wail.

Danny sagged, barely staying in the air.

As the summer spirits slowly picked themselves up from where they had landed, the leader glowered at Danny, "Before, we were just here for Frost, but we can spend some time on his ghostly friend that thinks he's better than us." The reassembled group of summer spirits rushed Danny.

"Well, I'm no Clockwork, but I have the feeling this is not going to end well." Danny muttered to himself as he dodged the first few attacks. '_what do I do, what do I do, come on, Phantom, think._'

His enhanced, ghostly hearing picked up one of the smaller spirits mutter to its buddy, "Did he say Clockwork?"

"Oh, please," The leader replied, overhearing the query, "Like this ghost brat knows Clockwork."

Danny was struck with inspiration, remembering that spirits practically _worship _the five Masters. '_this is going to be tricky, but totally worth it._'

Danny reached into his core and pulled forth black transformation rings. Shapeshifting was a power he had unlocked three years ago, but he had only managed two forms, with his wolf form being the strongest.

Different forms gave him a slightly altered power set. In his wolf form, instead of being able to shoot from his eyes, he could slash holes between dimensions like Wulf, but more powerful, and – most importantly in this instance – he had, instead of his ghostly wail, a summoning howl.

His summoning howl was only understandable by the entity it was directed at. He called to them and they could accept in their mind and a portal would form for them.

Danny anchored himself on the ground, lifted his muzzle to the sky, and howled. The summer spirits paused for a second, warry of another sound attack, then redoubled their attack on – the already very beat up – Danny.

Danny's symbol appeared in the air, halting the summer spirit's attack as they backed away warily.

Every ghost and spirit that could comprehend it, and several who couldn't, had been told of the legendary Danny Phantom: The Great One, Conqueror of Aragon, Pariah's bane, and more.

The summer spirits, Danny, and, unnoticed, Jack Frost watched as the white DP melted and formed a portal, waiting for the expected hunter to step out.

Instead of the legendary halfa, however, the even more legendary Clockwork floated through the portal.

"What is the meaning of this." Clockwork demanded, despite knowing quite well what was happening.

"W-we were, uh," The lead summer spirit stammered panickily, "we were just, uh punishing these two ice-makers, L-lord Clockwork."

"Hmm," Clockwork shifted into his adult form and glowered at the spirit, "Is that so. Then why, if I may ask, did I get a distress call from my apprentice saying that fifteen summer spirits were trying to get revenge on him for defending his friend?"

The summer spirits cowered in fear, "A-are you sure-" it was interrupted by Danny.

"Clockwork!" Danny jumped into the air and wrapped his arms around Clockwork, "You came."

Clockwork smiled down at him, "Of course, Daniel, you called." His gaze shifted to the spirits and it turned colder than Frostbite's realm.

The summer spirits gulped. Clockwork was not happy, and it was their fault. This was not going to end well. For them.


End file.
